Love Changes
by WestPoint
Summary: As a rising star, Austin Moon is always looking for inspiration for new songs, specifically a muse. When he finally finds his muse, he never expected that it would change him. He never expected that he would fall in love with ... Him.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

I stared at the quiet piano keys in a solemn, perpetual blank. My mind has been vacant for the past few days now, and it's scaring me. I never blank when it comes to music! When I'm in front of a piano, I just let my emotions loose and write! However, today, and for the past week, I can't even come up with a simple chord progression!

Hoping something would come to mind, I played a C major chord. Nothing. I then switched to a C minor to see if that could spark something. Again, nothing. The sad sound just resonated throughout the room in the Sonic Boom music shop loft, but my mind echoed in silence.

I miss Ally. We we're a great song writing team, that is, until our separate contracts split us apart. Ally and I worked well too. She did lyrics, I did chords. Now, however, I can't even do what I did best. I'm concerned for the lyrics.

What is my problem? I have a deadline in two weeks for three new songs, and I can't even get started on the first! I tried to pin it on no inspiration, but that I just can't do. It's a blessing and a curse that I can get inspiration from just about anything. Then, I tired to generalize it to writers block, but it didn't satisfy me. I needed to know what the problem was so I can fix it head-on.

I played an E-flat major 7th chord to see if it can help. When it didn't, I wasn't surprised, yet I was still disappointed. Why is this happening to me? I thought. My last few songs set the bar pretty high, so I know that my manager and label are expecting something even better! Maybe I need a muse, a human inspiration. Some pretty face to imagine while I write. I live in Miami and tourist season is picking up speed so there is bound to be a gorgeous girl that will catch my eye and give me that rush of inspiration that I desperately need.

"Austin," a voice called out. I was deep in thought when it rang out that it scared me and I jumped up in my seat. My eyes then shot towards the door 15 feet away from where I sat. Ally was poking her head through the door and seemed a little surprised, probably from my little seizure. "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "just don't do that to me!" she chuckled, and then entered into the room.

"No promises! How's the song going?"

"It's going nowhere!" I sigh, putting my palms to my face.

"What? You're kidding!" I shook my head. "Austin Moon, _the _Austin Moon, has writers block? Well this is a first!" I rolled my eyes and shook off her little taunt.

"Yeah, thanks." I reply coldly.

"I'm just kidding, Austin! Jeesh!" she said faintly. I should know better than to snap at her. Ally has had recent string of bad relationships, so I needed to be as gentle as I can because she is still tender. Moreover, considering I was one of them, I should be extra careful.

Ally took a seat next to me at the piano and I promptly laid my head on her shoulder. "Ally," I said with a sarcastic whine. "I so-o-o-o-o lost!"

"Well, what do you need help with?"

"I don't even know," I whines again, lifting my head from her shoulder to lay it on the piano keys, giving off a horrid sound.

"Well let's start somewhere. What chords do you have so far?"

"Nothing! That's the problem, I can't even get that!"

"What's not to get? You just …." she faded, moving her hand to the lower octave on the piano and playing an F chord, then moved up and down the scale in these chords and finally resolved it with the same F chord. She is so talented, I don't know how I got lucky enough to work with her, and learn from her, as long as I did.

"Ally," I vented. "it's just not that easy today."

"Austin," she cooed, turning her body to face me. "what do you need? Inspiration? Steady stimulation? Sexual motivation? Because I will get you a hoe!"

I found myself chuckling. "No! Not that!"

"I'm just saying! I got connections!" I looked up at her,

"How, do _you _have connections?"

"Well, there's half the girls at school!" she replied, laughing. I began to laugh too. Once that died down, I'll admit I did feel a little better. Ally then spoke, "Look, let's just get your mind off of it for today. How about we head to the beach? It's beautiful out and a good day to cool off!" I pondered the idea for a few moments, ultimately deciding that she'll force me to go anyway.

"That sounds good!" I smiled. Ally smiled back and giggled in anticipation.

"Great, now go get changed!"

"Yes, mother!"

"Good boy, now eat your vegetables!"

We chuckled at that and then headed off in our different directions to get changed.

Life is good! That's all that can be said. Ally and I were coasting down the highway towards the beach. The windows were rolled down, the wind was blowing, and the sun was shining making everything warm. The radio was also playing our favorites at the perfect volume. I was cracking jokes and Ally was somehow laughing at all of them, even snorting sometimes, which would send another wave of laughter from both of us. The drive to the beach made me miss Ally and I as a thing. I knew it wouldn't work out anymore, because if it did, there would be no reason to go to beach; my muse would be right there.

Once we reached the rather packed beach, we searched for a good spot and lied our stuff down. While putting on sunscreen, Ally spoke up,

"I just realized something."

"What?" I asked

"We're a couple of stalkers!" she chuckled. You know what, we are! We're at the beach to watch attractive people. It sounded really weird in my mind, but I didn't care, I really needed a muse! I began to look around as I took my shirt off and placed it on the towels. "Y'ready?" Ally asked. I nodded with a smile as we headed towards the water. My eye began to wander around, seeking out the prettiest women around here. Ally then tapped my shoulder and nodded toward a group of teenage girls 10 feet from us lounging on the sand. They were all pretty, but none struck me like I needed them too. I shook my head and shrugged.

We made our way in the water and went out farther than most of the people so we got a good vantage. Only a few others were as far as we were. I spotted a few other girls that caught my eye, but not my heart. Sadly, the beach was just seemingly filled with middle-aged and elderly people. Not many peers there.

Time passed and things were looking bleak. At least the sun was out and I got to spend some quality time with Ally.

Just as I was about to give up and leave, I saw … the one.

This was the _last _person I expected to peak my curiosity. I found myself staring at them for an unhealthy amount of time, admiring all their features. Wait, what? Why am I staring at them, it's disgusting! But, it's not … how can I be disgusted while staring at them!

They were out as far as Ally and I and a mere 10 feet away. They were also cuddling another person in their arms which nearly killed me. I felt inspiration and motivation begin to bubble up within me and I was nearly bursting at the seams with it.

My stomach dropped with I first lied eyes on them; so much so that I nearly fainted because I was so blown away. Apart of me was disgusted and another part of me wanted to strip naked and just let me have my way with them.

I admired their glowing blonde hair which was a lot like mine but it seemed to flow with a lot more grace. Their chest was large and defined and gave me some very involuntary excitement and their face looked ever so kissable. I just wanted to hold them in my arms like they did with their other half.

"Austin!" a voice rang out. "Austin! Are you okay?" It was Ally again, and again, I jumped when she spoke.

"Ally …" I murmured, turning to her. "I-I found them."

"You did?!" she replied, excitedly. "Where?" she asked looking around. I didn't want to point them out. I couldn't! My mind was at war that I couldn't think of even speaking at all! _Austin, this isn't you! _One side roared. _But just look at them, they're irresistible! _The other side retorted. "Austin!" Ally cried out. I didn't even look up at her, but just kept staring down at the water, watching, and feeling, my trunks growing by the second.

I felt disgusted.

I felt alive.

I was shocked.

I was in love.

Whoa! Love? How can I even think that? I've only seen this person once and I'm already using 'love'? Plus, I'm having all these mixed feelings about them and they obviously are with someone else, so how can I possibly even think to use that word?! I don't even believe in love at first sight!

"AUSTIN!" Ally called out roughly. I barely looked up. "Earth to Austin! What's wrong?" I tried to utter something out, but it came out as just some stutters and groans. I looked up, fully, at Ally. Her eyes looked up at me lovingly, but now, they weren't the same ones as before! "Austin, please tell me!"

I said nothing, but sprang from where I was. I moved around her and headed for the shore. "Austin!" she called following me. I didn't budge, but just walked back to the shore as fast as I possibly could. Ally kept calling out, but I didn't answer or even look back. I found myself passing our towels and going straight to the car, and when I reached the car, passing that and going to a small alcove of palm trees, falling down on the ground, and crawling up in a ball. I was nearly in tears at this point and I wanted to just be left alone.

"… Austin?" a voice cooed. I looked up and saw Ally standing there. "Austin, please. What's wrong? Who did you see?"

"My muse." I said with no hesitation. I began to shake from admitting that.

"Who?"

"I-I-I can't …." I faded.

"Yes, you can." she cooed, sitting down next to me.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No!"

"Yes -!"

"No!" I snapped at her. She gasped slightly and I immediately felt guilty. Great. More emotions added to my pot of life! "I'm sorry, Ally!" I exclaimed, putting my arms around her.

"It's fine, Austin, but you know you can trust me! Please just tell me!" I knew I would have to tell her sooner or later.

"… okay." I sighed. "Y'know the couple that was next to us?"

"Her? You really felt something for _her?_" Ally replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no her."

"Then, if not her …?" I sighed and my shakes got worse. I finally responded after a moment.

"Him."


	2. Chapter 2 - Restless

_This can't be. No, this can't be!_ I thought. _I can't possibly have an attraction to __**him. **__I'm straight! … right? _These thoughts roared through my head as I stood behind the counter in the music shop, with my elbows on the counter and my fingers along my forehead, making my confusion obvious to all. I had spent the entire time driving home in denial and almost succeeded in telling myself it was just a fluke! _Almost … _that wordrang in my head as if I had yelled it into an empty canyon.

I couldn't get _Him_ out of my mind! He is engrained into my memory like stone. I could still see his smile, every pearly white shining in the sun. Then his hair, his beautifully blonde and short hair. His bangs were hanging low and glistening in the sun. It much more defined than mine will ever be. Finally, his plump, pink lips. I wanted nothing more than to crash mine against them!

_ NO!_ _Austin snap out of it! You're a ladies man! You have the power to call up any woman you want and get it on! But … this guy. All I wanna do is lay my head against his shoulder … hold his hand, and caress his back …._

I snapped up from my stupor in disgust as that thought crossed my mind. _You're disgusting! _roared in my mind. _How could you even think that!? _then a sweet voice,_ But, then again … he is your muse and through him you already wrote two awesome new songs!_ I had already written two new songs by the time we got back, and they are pretty good, even by my harsh standards …. Both were inspired by _Him. _Whoever he is.

That also helped … and hurt me; reasoning with myself that I would probably never see him again.

_ That's good! You'll forget about him and this'll all be water under the bridge! _

_ That's not good … you've never felt such a strong attraction to __**anyone. **__So not seeing him, might as well just kill you!_

My mind has been clouded with these thoughts ever since we got home from the beach. I didn't say much at all to anyone. Ally didn't really say much on the way back, either. She asked only one question and that was how this happened. I simply responded that I didn't know. Which I didn't! I am lost beyond words at all this and have no clue what to make of it.

I finally managed to push those thought to the back of my head after sometime. I looked up to focus on other things, noticing through the door the evening light of the sun bouncing off the walls and illuminating everything in the store. There were only a few people strewn here and there, browsing. I spotted Dez and Trish in the corner arguing about something, and rolled my eyes. Those two have so much tension between them, but we're waiting the day they start dating. I thought of Ally and I when I saw them and our history. Now it didn't seem to matter. Nothing before today seemed to matter! No relationships, performances, birthdays, holidays, or anything! These new feelings are bringing out something in me that I didn't know exist, all for … _Him._

I knew Ally would help me out so I scanned the store, but did not see her anywhere. I sighed heavily and turned around to see her standing right behind me, barely a few inches away. I jumped up from the surprise and gasped out, "Dear god!" grabing my chest and catching my breath. "You gotta stop doing that!" I said with a small smile playing at my lips. Ally seemed to notice and chuckled.

"Nah, I don't think I will. It's funny seeing you freak out!" I rolled my eyes, and felt a grin appear on my face. It felt good to smile. I looked back down at Ally, who looked like she was going to say something, but stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Hm?" was her reply.

"You wanted to say something!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No!"

"Liar! What? What is it?"

" … nothing!"

"Say it!"

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Austin, it's nothing!"

"Ally, please, just tell me!"

"Well …" she faded and paused for a moment. "I … was …."

"What?"

"I was gonna ask if … you were now, well …."

"No!" I snapped back hastily. "Rest assured, I am not!"

"Are- Are you sure, Austin?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because, if you are, it's totally okay!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm just saying, if you are, it's totally okay with me!"

"Ally, I'm not! You of all people should know!"

"I know, but _I'm just saying, _if you are it's totally fine! Hell, I need someone to help me hunt out guys!"

"Ally!" I exclaimed in surprise. "No!" she seemed to get a good chuckle out of it. I certainly didn't find it as amusing as she did. I rolled my eyes and didn't respond.

"Austin, c'mon, lighten up! I know you, and this is probably just a fluke! You'll be a ladies man again come tomorrow! But … on the off chance that that _doesn't_ happen, I'll be here for you." I could feel my heart soften at my friend's sweet words. I quickly engulfed her in my arms, holding her tight. She hugged back and whispered with a small giggle, "You're welcome, I guess!"

"Thank you." I cooed, feeling very relieved to know that, where ever these strange feelings take me, Ally will help out.

I spent the next hour milling about with Dez as Ally helped customers. I tried to be interested in what Dez was talking about (hard enough already), but my mind kept wandering back to … _Him. _Every time I would think about him, I would force myself to think about something else, but, like clockwork, my mind would drift back to him again! I tried to think about my new songs, yet, since they were inspired by him, I would think about him once again!

Finally, it came to closing time. Ally announced it and forced everyone out. I stayed behind with Ally and looked like a store employee, thankfully. Once everyone was out, Ally turned to me and said, "Go up to the loft, I'll lock up and we can watch a movie!"

"Sounds good!" I replied and turned around, making my way up to the loft. That's when I heard someone cry out,

"Wait!" I looked to the door, stopping in my place about halfway up the stairs. I saw Ally locking the door while it was still open that that's when _he _ran in.

_ Of course. _Of course it had to be _Him. _

I felt my knees go weak when I lied eyes on him. A hot chill ran through my body like an electric shock, I felt my hands start to shake and I almost fell down on the stairs. He seemed taller than he did in the water earlier, but much more sexier. Whoa! No!

_ Yes!_

_ No!_

My mind roared as it raced at a million miles an hour. _What is he doing here?! Who cares? All that matters is that he's here! _

I saw as he and Ally talked for a few seconds. He must have been pleading with her to help him out for something. She nodded.

_ Why did she let him in? _

_ What? It's great that she did! _

He smiled when he walked in, looking all around the store at the instruments. His smile made my heart leap in its place. Then, I felt it stop totally when his eyes landed on me.

I was in heaven. I could see the deepness and the purity in his blue eyes even from my distance. In that moment of contact, I felt more tenderness and passion fill my body than ever before in my life! It was as if he was staring straight into my naked and tender soul, seeing my every secret, desire, need, and what I felt for him. Oh how I wanted to run down there and tackle him to the ground, run my hand up and down his alabaster skin, grab his back and bring him into me, and finally plant my lips on his.

All this ran through my mind in the matter of a half second. I snapped back from my daydream, just in time to see him give me a smirk and flick his head up a little to say hello. I lifted a feeble and shaky hand and gave a little wave. I watched as he ran towards a section of instruments and I found my self booking it up to the loft.

I ran in and slammed the door behind me. A stinging sensation came to my eyes and I let the tears flow, somehow managing to make my way to the couch there. The first thing I grabbed was a pillow and I clung to it for dear life as the thoughts that fueled the tears ran through my head.

_ Why is he doing this to me!? _

_ He's worth all this!_

_ He's obviously taken, so why bother? _

_ Things change! _

_ I doubt it! He looks like the uber-straight kind!_

_ But, I still love -_

Whoa, what!? Love, again?! You have got to be kidding me! I don't love _Him_! I can't! He's a … guy, and I don't love guys! I love girls! So, why is this guy making me feel like this?

The door burst open and in ran Ally. She saw me in my deteriorating state of emotion and ran to me with the speed of a bullet. "Austin!" she cried running over to the couch and crouching down next to me. "Austin, wh-what's wrong, why are you crying?" I looked up at her, through blurry vision, and with a shaky jaw, I whimpered,

"It's … _Him._"

Ally's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' and her eyes widened greatly. I shut my own as more tears, followed by sobs, squeezed through my eyelids and down my cheeks. A loving voice cooed, "Austin," Ally wrapped her arms around me and I embraced her tightly. "don't worry, Austin. You don't have to cry! You're just having some feelings that are different to you and they make you uncomfortable."

"Ally …" I sobbed. "I need to … cry."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes! Ever … since we … got back from the … beach, I … haven't stopped thinking about _Him._" ensuing his new name. "And … I … I … I just …." I couldn't say anything more, but I just broke down in sobs on Ally's shoulder. She shushed me and began to rub my back. "Ally … I'm just so … weak!"

"Don't worry about a thing!" she cooed, pulling away and standing up. "I will go help him as quickly as I possibly can and _I _will guarantee that you never see him again!"

Where would I be with out Ally?

In response, I jumped up quickly embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go of her, yet I had to after a few minutes. She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her. Just as she did that, my muscles moved to make me crawl up into a little ball on the couch and rock back and forth. I realized that the last thing I needed was a straight jacket and it would be official. I would have gone totally insane from _Him. _

How did this happen? All I did was look up at him from where I stood in the water and I didn't expect a bag of bricks to hit me, but it did. In the form of a giant piece of sexy ….

What did I just say?

I really am going insane. I couldn't even sit still! I found myself pacing up and down the room on an emotional rollercoaster, first telling myself that I'm in love and that everything would turn out well (totally forgetting how much of a long shot that was). Yet, only a few minutes later, I would tell myself that it would never happen and that I'm a weak, useless, piece of shit, bring myself to tears. In one of those low points, I found myself weeping on the floor. _Damn, I am so weak and such and drama queen! I need to stop this!_

_ I can't stop!_

_ I need to! _

_ But I can't!_

The tears intensified as the internal combat continued within my head. I somehow managed to crawl over to the couch so that I can bawl there too.

Then, what felt like an eternity later, Ally came back. Her sweet voice resonated through me and stopped my tears at once. "Austin, he's gone." she cooed. I smiled to myself as I crawled onto the couch and just lied there, no saying a word. All grabbed a blanket and threw it over me. The soft fabric covered me with warmth and I felt some relief cover me. Ally then bent down to say something to me. "I have something you might wanna' know."

"What?" was my feeble and insecure reply.

"His name is Jerome Ryland and he goes by Blake."

I looked up at her through tear filled eyes and managed a smile and mouthed _"Thank you." _She smiled and gave me a tender peck on the cheek.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?" she asked. I nodded, knowing my state and knowing that I won't go anywhere. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow morning, first thing!"

"You - you promise?" I replied, my voice breaking.

"I'll promise! Good night, Austin!"

"Good night." I then lied my head on the pillow and thought to myself, _Blake. Blake_ … _Blake …. _His name resonated in my head endlessly. I clung to it for that entire sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Daydreams

_My eyes flickered open and I was met with a clear blue sky. The sun was high and a gentle and warm breeze blew over and warmed me. I looked around and saw that I was on a beach, lying on a hammock. _

_ How did I get here? I cried myself into an uncomfortable and restless sleep so how did I end up here? It certainly doesn't feel like any dream I've ever had. _

_ So, I'm on a beach, on a hammock, next to someone. Wait, who am I next to? I look over to see the familiar blonde hair with those ever so dark roots leaning against my shoulder. _

_** Oh no.**_

_ He shuffled in his sleep and sighed as his eyes opened. He looked up at me and smiled widely. "Good morning." he cooed. I braced myself for a panic attack, but nothing happened. I didn't begin to hyperventilate and break down in tears this time. In fact, I felt my heart leap in its place and I felt bubbly and giddy all of a sudden. _

_ "Morning." I replied. He smiled at me and crawled up so that we were eye-level. _

_ "How did you sleep?" he asked. _

_ "Amazingly." _

_ "Me too. I mean, I was with you." he said as he leaned his forehead in to mine, placing it gently. At this point, all those thoughts that roared through my head, were finally silenced, and all that mattered was … Blake. _

_ "I love you." I uttered suddenly, not worrying or having a single doubt in my mind. I stared at him, hoping that I would get the response that I want. He smiled, widely, so I hoped for the best, but he didn't say anything. _

_ He just leaned in. I felt my eyes close, my lips pucker, and my heart take flight just as I …._

Woke up.

I jerked awake and was panting heavily with a cold sweat all over me. It _was _only a dream, and I found myself mentally cursing everything because of that. Yet, amid my mental rage, I shot up from the couch and went to the piano, immediately beginning to play something. I relayed the dream over and over in my head to help fuel my inspiration and every time, I tried to force myself to think that I had kissed him, yet it didn't work.

Only a half hour later, I had a new song written. Moreover, I think it'll really be a hit. I never wrote so quickly in my life, or so much from just one score of inspiration. Hell, writing songs is not my thing, so this already astonishing. I wondered what Ally would think of them.

Once I placed the pencil down, I leaned over the piano and shut my eyes. Blake stared back at me in the darkness. I felt my head begin to shake in denial once again. Will I ever come to terms with myself? Should I? It's been less than twenty four hours since these feelings have sprung up, was I supposed to come to a decision about myself yet? I don't think so. I certainly hope not considering I'm still not sure what's happening!

Blake just stared back at me in the darkness of my still closed eyes, as if he was egging me on to say something. In my head, I replied, "What?" He just shrugged, not knowing what to say. I then stood up and opened my eyes to see that there was no Blake any where near me. I was still happy about my song.

I looked at my phone. 6:08 am. _What compelled me to wake up this early? I couldn't get just a few more minutes of sleep? Especially considering I only slept for an hour._ Maybe I would have been able to finish that dream. A dream I won't forget anytime soon. I can still sense his plump lips mere inches from mine, and I could still feel his body against mine and his strong arms wrapped tightly around me … protecting. It was as if nothing in the world could touch me while I was in his arms.

_ I wanna see him just once more. _I thought. _That's all I want! Just to see him! I don't need to speak to him, touch him, or anything! Just seeing him will do!_

_ Austin, get a grip! You're exhausted and overwhelmed. You only got an hour of sleep after crying an entire lake last night just from this one guy. Is it really worth it?_

_ Yes! _

The internal war was beginning to start up again so I decided to get up from the piano and head down to the shop. Ally said she'd be here first thing in the morning, so I assumed that would be any second now, considering she is the worst kind of morning person. I opened the door and gazed over the store. The morning sun was bouncing off the instruments giving them a harmonious glow that seemed to sing like an angelic choir. I moved my eyes over the store to see the silence that emanated throughout the entire store. I smiled, feeling at peace while the voices in my head were silenced.

… and then I saw Blake.

This is getting old.

I ducked back into the practice room, but it was too late he had seen me from outside. I heard him knock on the door, loudly and yell a hello to get my attention. I didn't know what to do. Should I pretend I didn't see him? Should I go open the door for him? If I do, what should I say to him? How do I say it to him, considering I'm just a blabbering idiot when it comes to anything concerning him. My heart beat quickened while thinking about this, but thankfully, I got a text that saved my life. I picked up my phone from the table, and saw that it was from Ally.

'Austin, I'm outside the store and you-know-who is calling out. Did he see you? Should I let him in?' I quickly texted back,

'Yea, he saw me and yea, u can let him in. ill be in the loft tho.'

'Actually, Austin, if he needs help with something, you'll have to do it!'

'Why?!'

'Because my dad is forcing me to go to church today.'

My heart sunk. _I'll __**have **__to speak to him. _I thought.

_ You'll look like a stupid idiot. _

_ But I'll speak to him …._

_ He'll think you're a retard._

_ But I'll speak to him! _

_ If you call incoherent babbling actual talking!_

_ But still!_

My mind raged on and on. I was deep enough in my own thoughts that I barely realized that Ally had texted me again.

'Should I still open it?' I pondered for a few moments, thinking about what I should do. I didn't wanna just leave him out there, since he obviously came here for a reason and he knows I'm here anyway. I then forced myself to text Ally,

'Yes.'

_ What have I gotten myself into?_

I sighed heavily as I made my way over to the practice room door and opened it slightly. I saw enough to see the door and Blake cupping his vision to see inside. Ally appeared behind him and he moved out of the way as she unlocked the door. She said a few words to him and he smiled as he walked in. A few moments later, she walked away and I felt my phone buzz again.

'You have good taste' was her response. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother texting back. I stepped outside and from the little balcony, spotted Blake at the piano near the counter. He sat, not moving a single muscle, but was staring down at the keys and from my vantage point … he was glowing! He seemed to emanate light rather than it bounce off of him. I watched as he placed his hands on the piano and began to play. What I heard nearly brought me to tears. It was a beautiful classical song and while I am not a fan of that, I found myself looking up and out the window into the world with a new appreciation. A new appreciation for life came from his music. I felt renewed and rejuvenated. It was as if that I had gotten a full night's rest and woke up peacefully.

Once the music came to a peaceful ending, I sighed heavily and began to make my way down the stairs. My whole demeanor had changed and I felt rather confident. It was at the last few stairs when Blake looked up from the piano. His smirk was revealed to me and he gave me a little nod to bid me a very sexy hello. I didn't care that I thoughtit was sexy. The internal war of words was silenced. It was most likely from the music, but I seemed to be okay with the thought of me loving him. Loving? Yeah, even that!

I gave him the same response and kept heading forward to the counter. Once there, I melted. Internally, thankfully. Once there, I didn't do anything but stare at him. God, what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. His golden locks were magnificent in the morning light. They all led down to his dark roots, giving it a beautiful contrast. I felt my eyes drift down, admiring all his features. _What's he thinking? _I thought. _Probably just enjoying the piano. Don't blame him! _

Suddenly, Blake stood up and looked back at me. I panicked, grabbed a magazine off of the counter and opened it to a random page. I could hear the soft souls of his shoes brushing against the tile floor as he approached the counter.

"Um," his sweet baritone voice hummed. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." My mind fell back to reality from la-la land and I realized that the magazine was upside down.

My little world of happiness that had sprouted from the music had begun to crumble. With shaky hands I had turned the magazine over and gave an approving nod. I know I looked like an idiot and I knew it. I didn't want to think about what Blake must have thought about it, but some possible phrases popped into my head.

"_This kid's an idiot."_

_ "What a weirdo." _

_ "Why is this bum sleeping in this place anyway?"_

Next thing I know, I hear chuckling. I look up from the magazine and I see a large and warm smile. I was finally able to get a good look at him. His face was chiseled and defined, forming a distinct jaw line and a strong chin. His lips, right above, were a very light pink now stretched out into a smile revealing his perfectly while teeth. A normal button nose stood atop the cheeks that led up to his eyes. Oh, his eyes, like a sea, they transformed a simple ray of light to a deep blue oasis, filled with love and compassion.

"It's one of those mornings, huh?" he spoke. I was ripped from my admiration and I knew I would have to say something.

"Uh, y-yeah." _Great!_ I thought. _The first of probably many stutters. _

"Hey, so where are you guitars?" he asked.

"Umm, be-be-behind me, over th-there." I said, pointing a shaky finger to the part of the store behind me.

"Ugh, okay then!" Blake replied, uneasily. I knew he felt uncomfortable about my stuttering, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm not myself around him. I just wanna get to know him! That's all! Maybe, we'll even go as far as being on a first name basis! _Whoa there, calm down, Austin. Don't get ahead of yourself. _

I turned around and looked back to where Blake was looking at the guitars. He stood magnificently while pondering through the instruments. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing. A blue and white striped sleeveless Hollister shirt and some dry swim trunks. He must be going to the beach later, but I did wonder, what brought him here. I can tell he loves music, but he's always eager to be here. But hey, that's better for me!

Then something caught my nose. It was a rancid smell that reeked of rotten onions. Moving from my spot on the counter didn't help. Then a thought occurred to me. I bent my head down to my armpit and found the source of the rotten smell. My response was a cringe. There was a bathroom with a shower upstairs and hopefully deodorant. I turned to Blake who was still looking at the guitars.

"Hey," I called out. He looked up at me. "can I trust you to be alone for a few minutes?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he replied with a smile.

"Great, thanks!" and I ran upstairs. _Hey, no stuttering! _I thought to myself.

I entered into the bathroom much happier than before. I mean, I had talked to him! Without even stuttering! _Maybe this can happen …. _I thought

I entered into the bathroom, shut the door behind me, and stripped. The shower got warm very quickly so I stepped in, letting the warm water rush over my skin. I felt relaxed as the water seemed to wash away all of my previous worries, leaving only the happiness I felt earlier.

I began to drift off to la-la land, or Blake land, but I was brought back to reality by a door slamming. The door of the bathroom that is. I flinched and stood there in confusion. I called out, "Hello?!" but there was no response. All I heard was shuffling, like of clothes. I couldn't see anything through the door of the shower, but a few seconds later, it flew open to reveal a bare Blake.

He just stood there, magnificently, his skin glowing, his hair shining and his eyes staring deep into my soul. I couldn't admire him any longer, because he lunged toward me, crashing his lips on mine and pushing me against the wall. His arms wrapped around me and he nearly picked me off of my feet while his tongue ran through my lips and around my mouth. I was in pure euphoria, his tongue was warm and soft in my mouth leaving me in a state of sheer laziness and I could not move at all! Blake kissed me like no one ever did before and he seemed to fill my body with love and affection.

Soon, Blake moved from kissing me to giving me little pecks on my neck. I knew he would find my sweet spot and I would most likely faint from this. He was a few nearing it quickly and it was only a matter of seconds when a voice rang out. "Austin!"

I jerked back up from where I was. I was back at the counter, not having moved at all. I looked up at see Dez standing in front of me at the counter. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah I am." I replied murmuring, secretly cursing Dez in my head.

"Are you sure? Because I've had times like that before! Just nodding off …." he then stared somewhere off into space.

"Dez …?" I asked. He snapped back and gasped.

"Buttermilk is great for your digestive system!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I just kinda nodded off there …." and once again he began to stare off into space.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Stop that! Jeez, let me have my mental blackout!" I rolled my eyes at that and walked away from the counter. I quickly checked my pits and thankfully I still smelled like a spring breeze! I looked around and spotted a few more people in the store just milling around. "So why are you here so early?" Dez asked. I looked at my watch. 8 am.

"Oh, Ally's dad made them go to church. So, Ally asked me to watch over the store until she gets back."

"Wait, they go to church?"

"I know right?"

"Yeah …." then we were silenced for a few minutes.

Then, at that point, Dez seemed to go on some rant, but I didn't pay any attention. My mind drifted back to my daydream. While I felt the same thing I felt during that daydream, I also felt my heart ache for what could not be. I looked around and spotted Blake in the same corner he was before. Man, he spent two hours there and what did he do? He seemed to find a fancy to a certain guitar. I felt myself begin to make my way over to him, as I got close, still at a safe distance, I noticed the kind of guitar that he was cradling in his hands. A Collings OM1AV. The most exclusive acoustic guitar out there. Made of the finest Honduran Mahogany and produces the most genuine tone of any guitar out there. Plus the price … a solid ten grand. I begin to panic a little which always happened when someone even touches it!

"Excuse me!" I call out. He looked up at me, his eyes piercing my eyes. I froze in my tracks as his eyes pierced through me into my soul. "D-do you k-know what you're h-h-h-olding?" Fuck, the stutter came back.

"Yes, I do, actually. I can't believe you have it!"

"You do?"

"Yes. I've always wanted a Collings and I've literally been holding this for the past hour, not even playing!"

"Oh, you play guitar too?"

"And drums and trumpet!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Thanks." he cooed. Then, I felt dauntless.

"I'm Austin." I said rapidly stretching out my hand. He smiled and took it. His alabaster skin was warm and soft. I nearly felt my hand melt in his.

"I'm Jerome, but you can call me Blake." he replied. I nearly replied with "I know" but thankfully I foresaw how that would turn out.

"Nice to meet you." I said, clearly.

"Likewise, wait," he replied. "are you … Austin Moon?" my ego then began to show.

"Yeah," I replied with a smirk. "yeah, I am!" He then got up and promptly punched me in the arm, hard. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That was for the migraines that came when my little sister blared your music!"

"Oh," I replied with a chuckle. "sorry!"

"Nah, I'm kidding! She is a little obsessed with you though."

"A little?"

"She owns all your songs, posters, action figures and bed sheets and pillows."

"Eh, I've still seen worse."

"Wow, and I thought that was bad!"

"Yeah."

"Although, your music is pretty good." I could feel my heart leap for joy. _He complimented me!_

"Really? Thanks!"

"Yeah, and would it be too much to ask for an autograph?"

"Not at all!" 

"Really? Actually, could you talk to her right now?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great!" he exclaimed, putting the guitar back gently and pulled his phone out. "Her name is Gracie." he said stepping over to me. He towered over me and his presence was making me melt. He had the perfect amount of cologne and it made the experience much more enticing. I nearly fainted.

He dialed the number and it began to rang on speaker. An annoyed voice with a southern drawl called picked up.

"What, Blake?"

"Aw don't be like that."

"You never call me!"

"We now I am! What's up sis?"

"What's it too ya'?"

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Uhh, come again? You? Nice!?"

"Forget that, but guess who I have here …!" he then nodded to me and I spoke up.

"Hey, Gracie, guess who!" then there was silence on the other end of the line. Until a shrill scream came from it making me and Blake pull back from the phone.

"Oh my god! Blake, I hate you so much!" she cried out.

"Love you too sis!"

"How did you get him to do that!"

"I've actually been hanging with him for the past few hours." he said giving me a look and a wink. I nodded and closed my eyes for a second as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I think that prevented me from fainting.

"Blake when you get back –"

"Oh, no. Sorry! I got to go!"

"What no –" and he hung up. I chuckled and said,

"That was kinda mean!"

"She's a spawn of the devil. This, was nothing!" he chuckled. Then his phone when off. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide. "Aw, crap! I gotta go!" he then looked at me. "Nice meeting you! Seeya'!" and he took off.

"Bye!" I exclaimed feebly.

I found myself beginning to walk, but it didn't feel like walking. It was like drifting around on a cloud. It was like a dream!

I found myself heading back to the counter. Dez had gone off somewhere and I saw Ally had come back. I went to her on the other side of the counter.

"Hey, Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Hi …." I replied.

"Are you …?"

"Okay? Ally …" I moan with a cheesy grin. "I'm better than okay!"

"Really? Oh! Did you um …?"

"Talk to him?" I then began to chuckle deeply. "Yes!"

"Oh god! Austin! This is huge!"

"Yea-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." I said breaking into another laugh. I started to feel like the cloud that I felt to be drifting on was getting lighter and making me feel better. Soon, I felt like I was in the sky, drifting here and there. I almost came down from it when Ally called out.

"Austin? Austin!?" I didn't give a second thought to it! I just went on drifting on my cloud through the sky as thoughts of Blake ran through my head like a … cloud! Soon, after Ally's cries could no longer be heard, I fell asleep on my little cloud.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Light

_Once again, my eyes fluttered open. The empty beach appeared to my open eyes making me again feel at peace. The waves were crashing, the sun was shining, and Blake had his arms wrapped around me. Smiling, I laid my head back to rest on his shoulder and he placed his cheek against mine. "I like it here." he cooed. _

_ "On the beach?" _

_ "No," he chuckled. "in your dreams!" _

_ "Wait …" I paused. "this is a dream, isn't it?" he nodded. I was waiting for the moment I would wake up and be where ever I had fallen asleep, but after a few moments, I didn't! I actually stayed in the dream and Blake's arms were still wrapped around me. _

_ "You have really nice dreams." he said, pulling away from me. It had felt like a part of me was ripped off when Blake pulled away. I turned towards him to see him start walking up the beach. I quickly forced my legs to move so I could be with him. _

_ "Where are you going?" I asked him. Blake just looked down at me and smiled replying, _

_ "How am I supposed to know? It's your dream!" I thought to myself about what I wanted to do since it was my dream and I don't seem to be waking up from being conscience about that. Once I knew, I blinked and the next second, I was in Blake's arms, resting my head against his shoulder. I felt him chuckle deeply as his hold on me tightened. I did the same, making sure I got everything I could out of this dream. _

_ Blake was perfect in my arms and I felt perfect in his. We complimented each other seamlessly, as if our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. I looked up at him, my eyes were at his nose, as he placed his forehead on mine. I felt a small smile appear on my lips as my eyes began to close. Soon, two soft lips landed gently on mine and I was sent into a world beyond even my own dream. Blake and I kissed each other gently, and time stood still as our lips moved together in sweet harmony. His soft, warm lips tasted like mint. I could feel him smiling which made me smile too. I pulled away, my forehead leaning against his and he smiled genuinely making his already beautiful blue eyes, even more beautiful. _

_ Blake looked up from our deep gaze and his eyebrows furrowed. "When did we get here?" he asked. I shifted my gaze to see that we were on a balcony somewhere. In the background, large mountains towered in glory and splendor. I was confused on why my dream took me here, but I didn't care about it that much. _

_ Blake tore away from me, leaving me feeling empty again. I looked up at him and suddenly I saw this look of remorse in his eyes. "Blake …?" I muttered, stepping forward, but that made him jerk back farther. I watched as tears rapidly began to fall from his eyes. He began to mutter, _

_ "Austin, Austin, Austin …!" _

That was when my eyes burst open on the bed that I was laying on. I found myself staring at white ceiling tiles and expensive florescent lights. The smell of latex and disinfectant made itself known and that was when I knew were I was. The hospital.

I looks up to see myself in a medical gown and an I.V protruding from my arm connecting to the rack next to me. The quiet beep of the heart monitors also seemed to echo within my little curtain bordered cubicle. _How did I get here? _I thought. The last thing I remembered was talking to Ally in the music store. Anything that happened after that is a pure blur.

My mind began to relay back to my dream. My eyes closed as I tried to go back to sleep, but I failed. In spite of this, I could still feel Blake's lips trail across mine, still as lovingly as in my dream. I reopened my eyes to the bitter reality of the hospital.

Just then, the curtain pulled back to reveal a fiercely attractive nurse. She was very young, maybe twenty, with very bold brown hair, clear olive skin, and a very well-built chest. I found myself staring at her for a very lengthy amount of time, however, she didn't notice that I was even awake until I said, "Hi." Her eyes darted to me in surprise.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "you're awake!"

"I guess so!" I replied.

"Yeah! So do you know that you fainted?"

"I fainted?"

"Yes, and when they rolled you here …" she paused. "let's just say you made my day!" a sly smile came across her face as she slowly got closer and closer to me.

That was when I knew.

"Whoa," I moaned uneasily. "I'm not …."

"Available?" she cooed, placing a soft hand on my chest. "that is perfectly okay, honey! She doesn't have to know!" She then brushed my bangs from my eyes. I cowered and felt very uncomfortable at her soft touch. The feeling got worse as I watched her get closer and closer to me. I was trapped and I didn't what to do or get out of it! Normally, I would be perfectly okay with this, however, with the recent events, ….

Thankfully, Ally opened the curtain and gasped. I sighed heavily seeing her sweet and loving face in sheer disgust. The striking nurse then pulled away and tried to make it look like nothing happened, but Ally already knew. "How dare you," she cried out. "I will have you know that this is my boyfriend -"

"Oh, Ally, no you don't have to cover this up!" I replied cutting her off. The nurse had a smug look on her face and Ally looked very confused. I turned to the nurse. "What I was trying to say earlier, was that, I'm available," the nurse smiled widely. "but I'm gay."

"What?" she spat.

"What?" Ally echoed.

"Yeah! I am!" I held.

A few moments of roaring silence passed before the nurse huffed and hurried off. I felt relieved to have gotten rid of her, but I then looked at Ally who had not budged an inch. Her face was still full of shock. I just smiled at her. "So, why am I here?" I asked.

"No, no, no. We're not there yet!" she replied sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"Why not? You heard me just fine right?"

"Yes, but I'm still processing."

"What's there to process? I told her I'm gay to get her off of me!" Ally was relieved.

"Okay! That's what I thought!" she stated proudly. I stared at her, seeing how long it would take her to figure it out. A moment passed before her face was flooded with sudden realization. "Wait … you're Austin Moon and being Austin Moon means that you would never want to get rid of a girl like her, so …." she looked over at me, wearing a furrowed brow. I gave her a smile and a nod. "Austin … are you really -?"

"Yes," I replied. "I am now."

Ally sat back in the chair staring off into space for a few seconds before replying, "Well, in that case, Dez owes me five bucks!" I didn't really know how to respond with that. My mouth opened to retort something, but I stopped myself because there was nothing to say. She turned to me. "But seriously, are you for sure about this? It's a pretty big step, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "but I …." I faded, stopping myself from saying more.

"But, what?" Ally asked.

"I'll just put it this way. I had a dream that involved Blake, oh, and when that nurse came in … I felt nothing!"

"Really?" Ally asked, slumping in her chair. "Wow! I never thought I would see the day that Austin Moon goes gay!" she exclaimed. I quickly shushed her,

"Ally, don't scream it to the world! I don't know I'm ready to say it to the world!"

"Austin, I'm sorry! It's just that … I finally have a _mmm _B.F!"

"Well, I guess you do!"

"One who has good taste in guys too!"

"Hey!"

"What? It's true! Blake is a hunk and you can't deny that!"

"Oh, I hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're right!" I chuckled. She laughed as well and we shared a good moment between friends. Just as it died down, the curtain burst open. Dez swiftly ran over to me.

"Austin, no!" he cried.

"Dez," I replied calmingly. "I'm alright!"

"No, Austin don't die on me!"

"Dez! I'm fine!"

"There is so much more to do as friends! We haven't even visited a goat farm yet!" he cried out. An annoyed grunt came from behind him.

"He said he's fine you moron!" Trish suddenly cried out.

"Oh, okay!" Dez replied, suddenly totally calm. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Dez. _I thought. When I looked up at him, I saw something I didn't see before. His teal blue eyes seemed to draw me in with a strong force. He towered over me while I laid on the bed totally helpless. Knowing Dez, he had no intention on doing what I thought at that time I had wanted him to do to me. Frankly, I didn't want him to do anything to me either, but ever since I first put eyes on Blake, my whole world had changed. As well as how I see the world as well.

I thought back to Blake, back to his sweet smile and deep blue eyes, and I was slowly sinking into my own little world of me and him, but I was rudely torn away.

"Austin?" Trish's voice rang out. I jumped a little and looked up at her. "Thought you said you're okay?"

"I am! I am! Just a little groggy too …." I replied meekly, pursing my lips.

"Ugh-huh," was her reply with a raised eyebrow. "but listen up, Jimmy wants you to play at a concert in two days with your new songs!"

"Really? Where?"

"Shredders, but there will be a lot of big-name talent there and if you do well maybe you can become an opening for one of them!"

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Totally! People like Taylor Swift," Ally, Dez, and I had a collective gasp of excitement. "and Bruno Mars," again, another gasp. "and Justin Bieber!" this time we all let out an "aw" of sheer disappointment.

Once we all got situated, Dez, Trish, Ally, and I all got into a good conversation like we always do. I was very thankful about being surrounded by the friends that I had right there and I could not have asked for anyone else … other than Blake, but he's an exception.

Some time passed, I was not sure how much, but I knew it was a decent amount of time. A doctor soon came in and explained to me that I had fainted because of exhaustion and dehydration, but that I would also be released right then and there. Once I changed back into real clothes, Ally took me home. "So, Austin," she said on the ride there. "I was upstairs this morning before you fainted and I found some music at the piano. I read and played through them and they are amazing! Are-Are they yours?"

"Yeah, they are!"

"My goodness! Austin, those songs are beautiful! They made me cry!"

"Are you serious? _I _wrote a song that made _you _cry?"

"Never thought I would see the day either!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. The rest of the day was spent in ease and relief. There were no voices fighting in my head about whether this was a fluke or not, nor were there anymore fainting spells (thankfully).

When I got home that night, and after all the sympathy and questions from my parents, I lied down on my soft warm bed and closed my eyes, looking forward to seeing Blake in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5 - Coffee

_My eyes flew open and I was suddenly staring up at a blood red sky. The clouds were hanging ominously overhead, dark and foreboding. I quickly got up from where I was and noticed that all I had on were ragged and stained clothes and my surroundings was a crumbling wasteland that looked like it used to be a city but was now dilapidated ruins. I felt a deep, constant rumbling that came from deep within the earth. I looked over and I watched buildings being swallowed up by a deep chasm in the earth that stretched for miles and miles in both directions. Suddenly filled with fear and confusion for where I was, I could not even begin to discern where I could possibly be. Was it still Miami? I couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure. If I didn't move soon, I would be done for. _

_I got up and began to follow the dilapidated remains of a street away from the chasm. I looked around diligently as I began to climb a hill in search for other human life. Once I reached the top of the hill, I then saw the familiar Atlantic in front of me, yet it had a dark under tone to it. The waves seemed to crash against the shore with more force and abhorrence, like they were hiding something. I looked up to the blood red sky to see streaks of bright white flash across and disappear over the horizon. I knew they were meteors, yet I felt another wave of fear come across me as I looked around for another place to run. I looked to my left to see nothing but ruins of houses. To my right, I saw more ruins but just as well, another hellish obstacle. A giant mountain slowly spewing out lava and ash. It too seemed to be holding back a secret. _

"_Austin!" a voice suddenly cried out. I spun around to see Blake standing there. He was too bruised and decked in rags like I was. Yet, he still looked magnificent. I ran to him, falling to him arms and holding him for dear life. _

"_Blake!" I choked out, my voice filled with fear. "Blake, wh-where … what …!?" _

"_Austin! What does it look like? It's Armageddon!" _

"_But, but, but …." Just then a large meteorite landed mere feet from us, sending shrapnel flying all over the place. Neither of us were hit, but I couldn't contain myself. I was so filled with fear that I just broke down in front of him in full blow sobs. _

"_Crying's not going to solve anything!" he said harshly. I stopped in sudden surprise and I took a step back from him. "Just follow me!" he exclaimed valiantly. He took off and I began to follow. I forced my shaky legs to move as quickly as he did, but I couldn't seem to keep up with him. "Keep up!" he called out in front of me. I tried to move quickly, but it was in vain. _

_I suddenly stepped on something sharp and a wave of horrendous pain erupted from my foot. I let out a loud cry and collapsed to the ground. I looked up to see Blake turn around and call out. "Austin, damnit!" he then began to run over to me, but he stopped. _

_The ground below us began to tremble violently, thrashing my immobile body all over the place. I looked up from where I was and up at the volcano. From it's slow by steady plum of ash and the river of lava suddenly came this vehement eruption of ash and rock sending it all over. From clear up into the red sky, to along the ground and straight at us at an alarming speed. _

_I looked back at Blake and called out. "Help me! I can't walk!" Blake just stared at me and then his eyes shot back to the volcano. "Blake?" I asked. He just gave me a regretful look and then took off in the other direction. _

_Regret and sadness filled me as I watched Blake disappear in the distance. Tears welled to my eyes as I called out into the darkness. "Blake! No! Please, come back! Blake!" _

_I looked back at the quickly approaching ash cloud. It was now a good thirty seconds from hitting me. With tears in my eyes and grief in my heart. I forced myself up and waited. I still remember the last words I had said before the spewing hot ash cloud hit me. "I love you, Blake." _

I sat up with a cold sweat lining every inch of my body and I was gasping deeply. My eyes darted around the room to figure out where I was. Relief washed over me when I realized that that horrible dream was only a dream. Nothing more. I fell back on my bed and let out a heavy breath. My heart was still racing at a million miles an hour, but it was quickly slowing down, but my mind was still racing about that dream. How could I have dreamt that? My last dream with Blake was peaceful and loving where we hugged and kissed, but this one … was beyond just the opposite! I mean, a volcano, meteors, and a fault line all in Miami. Then … Blake abandoned me. He left me for dead, how? How could he do this?

_Austin, get a grip! _my head rang. Oh no, here comes another battle.

_But he had no choice!_

_Yes he did! _

_You still love him though! Admit it! You said it in the dream!_

_So? But remember how he responded? He had hate in his voice and he probably didn't want to save you!_

The war raged on violently in my head, so much so that I grabbed my hair and knocked my head against the wall of my room to try to stop the incessant yelling. It didn't work.

_Blake had every right to do that!_

_No he didn't! For the last time, he is straight you are not! _

_But, it's dream Blake and dream Blake kissed you last time!_

_Yeah, dreams! Not reality! _

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to stream down my cheeks even thought I fought against them valiantly. I could only picture Blake in my dream running away from me. His regretful and sad face staring back at me with misery, yet, I was still not convinced. I mean, he didn't even try to save me! I would have tried to save him if he was hurt! Hell, I would have died to save him … which I kinda' did, but maybe I didn't have to die, I could have been saved!

_Austin, stop it! It was a dream. It doesn't matter at all. _

That thought seemed to have worked because the arguing stopped. I was glad that it did. I stopped thinking about the dream, but it was short lived. I began to ponder on why I had that dream. I mean, the last one was fine! More than fine! And, I could control it too, but this one, I didn't even know I was dreaming! Moreover, is it trying to tell me something? I doubt it that it's about an impending apocalypse, but maybe it's about Blake. Yet, what good would this dream be to my thoughts about Blake? Yes, I spoke to him yesterday, but it was only a few words, so how could my subconscious possible have done with that? Armageddon?!

I shook the thoughts away once again and looked up. Soft light was dimming the room from the window, illuminating everything to a dim light. I glanced at the clock. Six am. I got up knowing it was a school day and I could not fall asleep. So I headed for the bathroom to shower, spending as much time as I could in the shower, enjoying the water and letting it wash away all my worries. Once out and smelling like a spring breeze, I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and once I closed it I saw a note on the door.

_Austin, your father and I want you to stay home today after yesterday's little fiasco! We called the school, so you're free! _

I smiled and rolled my eyes in relief and continued pouring my cereal. I returned to my room with my bowl in my hand and enjoyed my breakfast in silence. External silence at least. My mind was roaring, recalling the nightmare I just had. I nearly lost it twice while eating cereal, remembering how Blake looked like with his eyes filled with regret. Then I thought about the cloud of hot ash that barreled towards me in my dream and a shiver went up my spine. I shook it off and returned the bowl to the sink.

I picked up my phone in the living room and saw Ally had texted me.

_Hey, where are you?_

_I need a day off. _I replied.

_You can't just do that!_

_Yea, I can! Parent's orders!_

_Austin, we're two weeks from graduation! You need to come in._

_Bye Ally!_

_DANG IT AUSTIN_

_Oh, what? You're gonna caps lock me to death?_

_YES! YES I AM!_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. I was back in my room and laying on my bed. I was thinking about what I should do. It was almost seven in the morning, so there wasn't much already. I got up and got dressed into my usual get-up. I headed back downstairs and grabbed the keys to my car, but I stopped and put them back. I then found myself staring at the other set of keys on the counter. The ones that belonged to the Porsche. Knowing what my parents would say if I took it without saying anything would show why I was a little apprehensive, but I still wanted to take it. I rarely drive it as it is, so now it wouldn't hurt, right? Plus, my parents don't get home until 7 that night! I have 12 hours!

Sighing and saying a short prayer, I grabbed the keys and headed to the garage. There it lay. Sleek, clean, freshly waxed, and just waiting to be driven. Our Porsche 918 Spyder. It was a gray, two-seat convertible and now it was all mine!

I opened the garage and pulled out. I was soon out of my neighborhood when something suddenly occurred to me. I had no idea where to go.

At an intersection, I stopped at the red light and pulled out my wallet. I saw I had a twenty in there so I decided to get some coffee. I recalled hearing of a great coffee shop that had unique coffee flavors like chai tea and Reese's. I had not yet had it even though I passed it daily. I drove along the rather empty road, enjoying the morning sun warming my face while wind blew from the open window making my hair blow back giving it the windswept look.

I pulled up into the coffee shop a few minutes later. It was empty except for one person and a few employees. Alas, this is why my life is a soap opera with the most predictable plot! As if the fates just love seeing me suffer by putting people that make my life hell every where I go!

Guess who I saw? Right … the familiar blonde hair and toned body sitting at a table on his phone in one hand and coffee in the other.

_Of course you're here, Blake! Of course you are! _

I sigh as I pull up into a parking space. I began to debate on whether or not I should go in. I know if I see him, I'll just go lame and crazy for him.

_But the dream! He's your enemy now!_

_No he's not! He's still far from it!_

_He let you die!_

_But I still said I loved him!_

_So?! That dream means something! Right!?_

_Yeah, but tell me what?_

_It means he'll probably end up hating you!_

I slammed my fist on the glove compartment between the seats in anger knowing that the conflicting voices had made a comeback. Why does this keep happening to me whenever Blake is around? I mean, yes he is the most attractive human being I have ever seen and the still undeclared love of my life with a sexuality change that I am still confused on how it happened … but still, why the voices?

I sighed and pursed my lips as I pulled the keys out and opened the car door. I locked it behind me and headed into the little coffee shop.

The smells of freshly brewing coffee and baking pastries filled my nostrils and made me sigh happily. Blake hadn't noticed me because he had headphones in his ears. I felt relieved for just a second before I saw that I would have to walk past him to get to the counter. I drew in a breath and held it as I walked past him toward the counter. I looked back quickly to see him still enthralled in his phone. I sighed silently in relief and turned back to the counter.

The chipper barista asked what I want I ordered off of their rather cheap menu. I then went over to an adjacent counter and waited for my coffee to be poured. I glanced over at Blake and just admired him for a few seconds. He even made sitting magnificent. His black t-shirt hung perfectly from him and beautifully highlighted his resilient arms. His tattered blue jeans complimented his figure perfectly. I found myself licking my lips while staring at him.

_Look at him. _I thought. _He's glorious. _

_He's a traitor._

_Oh get over it, it was a dream!_

_A dream you won't soon forget! _

_Mean I remind you of the last one where he __**kissed **__you?_

_Oh, you mean the one where he pulled away and left? Forgot that?_

_That did happen, didn't it?_

_Yes it did!_

_So what?! Even if it was a dream! That's all it will stay! Even if it means being happy for where I am._

_Where's that? _

_A safe distance from Blake._

_You'll never be happy like that!_

"Here you are sir!" a voice said. I looked back and saw my coffee was ready. I gave the barista a smile and picked it into my hand. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my sunglasses, placing them over my eyes. I then took in a breath again, knowing I would have to pass Blake. I held it all the way to the door and just as was about to open my door, I hear a familiar voice.

"Austin?" I froze. _Damnit! So freakin' close! _I thought as I turned around. Blake was staring at me from here he sat. I forced a smile on my face and locked my knees so I wouldn't fall down in from being giddy that he remembered my name. _Oh right, I'm famous. _

He got up and came over to me. "Hey, man! What brings you here?"

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and held up the coffee in my hand. I saw that it was trembling every so slightly. "Oh right!" he chuckled. His deep voice resounded throughout me and made me feel emasculated. His deep blue eyes were almost smiling at me, but they broke away and looked beyond me. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, pointing outside. "Is that yours?"

I turned around and saw my car. I smiled, timidly. "Y-yeah." was my mild reply.

"Damn, man!"

"Yeah, it's mine! You wanna come with?"

_What did I just say?_

"Yeah, sure! Where you headed to?

"No clue!"

"So you're just driving around with no where to go in a car like that?"

"I-I guess that's one way to put it!"

"Sure, bro' count me in!"

I smile and opened the door as Blake followed. As we walked to my car, I heard both voices in my head suddenly yell,

_What did you just do!?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Small Talk

I sat down hard in driver's seat, my mind reeling. Blake took a seat next to me and began to admire the interior of the Porsche. The events of the past twenty-four hours began to replay in my mind at the speed of lighting. I saw him in the music shop, stalked him from afar, talked to him, fainted, went to the hospital, came out to Ally, and then went home, had a nightmare of apocalyptic proportions, and now I am with the love of my life in the car of my dreams.

Am I on Punk'd or something?!

My life went from the gentle up and down of a boat on the sea to the violent and jagged drops of a roller coaster. From the second I saw him, to now, I've just been on a downward spiral and now sat terrified that he was in the car with me. _How the hell will this go!? _I thought to myself.

"Where we headin'?" Blake's supple baritone voice said.

"I-I don't know! Whereever, I guess!"

"Just anywhere? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, I'm new to the city."

"Really?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "from where?"

"Texas. Houston."

"Oh, cool. What are you here for?"

"I'm studying music at Florida U."

"Awesome! Is that why you were in love with the Collings?"

"Yes! Dude, I've always wanted one, but my dad made a deal with me. It's either that or college."

"Wow! And both cost the same."

"Yeah …." he said faintly.

I gave him a puzzled look, but he was looking down and didn't see me. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn't. I was too worried about where that would end up.

"So," he said, looking back up. "what's there in this town?"

"I mean, there's the beach …?"

"Nah, I went yesterday."

_Oh, I know babe._

_What!?_

"Well, then maybe a water park or something?" _Oh, now you just wanna see him shirtless!_

"Hm, that sounds good! I haven't been to one in forever! Plus, me going to a water park with you will _kill _my sister!"

"Ha, yeah!"

_Yes! We're going!_

_No! We're going!_

"So, I'm guess we're going to both of our places to get our stuff?"

"Actually … if you want, you can borrow some of my trunks."

"That's okay with me. Save you a trip."

"Yeah," I replied and looked down at the dash-board. I was pretty low on gas. "I think I'll have to stop for gas on the way though."

"That's fine! It's really early, so we have time!"

"Awesome!"

So with shaky hands, sweat palms and cheeks, and a brain yelling at itself, I pulled out of the parking lot and to the empty street. I figured I would pour gas at the Ryland's station a block away. When I pulled in at up to a pump, I saw something shift in Blake from the corner of my eye. Looking, his expression had changed radically. His jaw clenched and his lips pursed. He looked down tepidly and nervously. My heart sank seeing him suddenly like this. I began to panic internally, wondering if I had done something wrong. I wanted to ask him, but I was too choked up with worry. I swallowed hard and felt my throat clear, yet I still stuttered, "A-Are you okay?"

He looked at me and bit his lip. Even though I knew he was uneasy about something, I still found it extremely sexy. I blushed … hard.

I was still expecting an answer, but Blake just shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

I gave him a slight nod and got out of the car. I poured the gas quickly, knowing that Blake was uneasy for something. I wanted to do my best to find out what it was and help out. However, the only way of comforting I could come up with was … hugging … and cuddling.

I shook of that thought when I stopped pumping the gas. I went in and paid, rushing things along as best I could (to the annoyance of the cashier). Returning, Blake's dismayed look was still clear even from a distance.

_You did this! _I heard in my head.

_How? I didn't do anything!_

I tried to silence the noise in my head, but it didn't work. Blake's sad look seemed to haunt me and plague me with worry.

I decided to stay silent until we pulled out to the street. I was about to ask him, but when I looked up, Blake was now relaxed and looked at ease. I felt relieved now, but still pondered on why he was so uneasy at the gas station, and only at the gas station. I felt better that it wasn't me who caused him to go uneasy.

Blake started some idle talk that lasted until we reached my house. Once there, he followed me in and I was nearly on cloud nine while doing so.

_He's in my house. _

_He's in my house!_

_OH DEAR GOD. _

"Where to?" he asked. I pointed up the stairs.

"My room …." I said. _Did I just say that?_

Once there, I took an ecstasy filled breath and headed over to my dresser. I pulled out the drawer and reached in and pulled out some for me. When I reached back to pull out some for Blake, I paused for a few seconds. I knew that there were at least three that would fit him well, but under those, there were my old ones that were smaller. I contemplated giving him those instead. My heart leapt in its place just thinking about it, but it wasn't enough to get me to do it. I grabbed the regular ones and turned around. "Here." I murmured, stretching out my arm. He smiled his perfect smile and took the trunks from my hand before I could melt to nothing.

"Thanks." he cooed deeply. I gave him a half smile because that's all I could muster up. Blake then continued. "So, when does the water park open?"

"Oh, like nine, I think …?" I wasn't too sure, but I knew it still wasn't open this early in the morning.

"Dude, it's only seven! What do we do for two hours?"

_I can think of a few things …. _I thought. _Or just one thing in general!_

"Oh," I replied. "we could just sit here and …." fading, I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying what I really wanted to say.

_Austin, get a grip!_

"And what?" he asked. I snapped back from my stupor.

"Oh, I don't even know," I replied letting out a fake chuckle. "but we could watch a movie or something, downstairs."

"Um, okay! Sounds good!"

"Great!" I said, somewhat happier. Leading him down, I started to feel somewhat more confident. How, I don't really know, but I wasn't complaining.

_Maybe, there's a chance!_

… _maybe there's a chance …._

I felt relieved that my mind finally agreed on something. My muscles seemed to finally relax for the first time in a while during my walk down the stairs.

Once in the living room, Blake took a seat and I headed over to cabinet under the TV where the movies were. "Whatdya' wanna watch?" I called out from there.

"Whatdya got?"

"A bunch of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well," skimming the case spines. "there's some action … horror … romance …." Blake let out a laugh.

"Please tell me you don't wanna watch that!"

_No, but I do wanna get romantic!_

_Damnit, Austin!" _

"Course not!"

"Do we even have to watch a movie? Can't we just hang out?"

_If it's my definition of hanging. _

_Austin … what the fuck?_

"Oh, sure man!"

_Hey, I sound cool!_

_Ugh …._

I took my seat next to Blake, but at a distance that was comfortable (for him at least) and turned to face him.

He had the body of a god. I swore I could see almost every muscle in his body. His biceps had a distinct slope up from his elbow, his pectorals looked rock hard in his tight shirt. I could only imagine what was below them … yes that far.

_Austin … just stop it. Get real! He's not into you! He's got someone else!_

_Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that!_

"So," I started. "you find anyone special when you came here to Miami?" I said, sounding oblivious. I knew the answer. Blake's expression suddenly changed again. This time, it made me both happy and sad.

"Actually," he said. "I did, up until yesterday."

"What, really?"

"Yeah, we both decided that it was for the best." he looked away. My heart both sank and took flight. It was a mix of emotions that got the best of me.

"Sorry to hear that bro', but hey now you can enjoy a day with just us guys!" his face lit up again.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right!" he replied smiling, coolly. I smiled back, probably much cheekier than his, and he took notice. "Wow, you look excited!" I didn't worry about my response because I had it ready.

"Sorry! I think the coffee's gettin' to me!" he chuckled and I internally rejoiced. Blake then looked at me with a slightly sly look.

"What about you? A pop star like you has to have tons of chicks throwing themselves at you!" I replied with a smirk and rolling my eyes,

"Actually … as true as that is, I'm not really on the market right now."

"Oh, shit! Wait, let me guess. Is it that brunette from the music store?"

"No! It's definitely not her! We have our history and that's all it will stay!"

"Aw, c'mon bro! You're lying!"

"No, Blake, I'm not! We're just friends!"

"… right!" he chuckled, rolling his eyes. I rolled mine too, but I was not amused. "But, still who is it?"

"Who?"

"Your girl!"

"What girl?"

"The girl who took you off the market!"

"Oh … um, about that. By off the market, I mean not looking for anyone and just enjoying the single life!" Suddenly, a cocktail of worry and fright mixed up inside my stomach. I looked Blake in the eyes and saw his confusion.

"Well, okay then! Whatever suits you!" he said in an unclear tone. I felt queasy now and found myself being desperate to get his positive attention.

"But there this one …." I cooed as softly and as convincingly as I could. Blake perked up,

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied, knowing to tread carefully. I was on very thin ice. "there is."

"Who?"

"I can't really say."

"Why not?"

"There's no point. I know they don't feel the same towards me as I do to them!"

"Dude, you can't be sure of it!"

"Oh, I am! And … they're perfect and they are everything I want in a partner!"

"Who are they!?" he said with an intensive smile.

"… not saying!" I reply, trying to play along. Blake sighed and rolls his eyes. He cocks an eyebrow,

"Imma' get it outta' ya' sometime today!"

"Nuh-uh!" I sound, zipping my mouth shut. Blake smacks his lips and shakes his head, but it didn't faze me because he did it with a smile!

_Wow, _I thought. _this is going pretty well. He's really cool and drop-dead gorgeous? Yeah, I'm in love!_

I heard nothing from the other side, so I hoped that they agreed!

We spent a decent amount of time with enjoyable conversation. We discussed music, life, and hopes for the future. I was surprised how smooth it went. It was certainly a far cry from the hot, whimpering mess I was just two days ago. I was fawning and crying over him and the new found feelings, but now … either I've come to terms with them and myself, or I'm just repressing them, which can't possibly be good.

"Yo'," Blake spoke. "can I get a picture with you to send to my sister? It'll ruin her day and make mine!" I chuckled and approved. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of the both of us with a funny face. A smile appeared on his face when he looked at the photo. "Damn, we are sexy!"

_Yes, you are! _I just smiled and gave a small giggle. "Hey," I spoke. "now I need one!"

"Okay!"

I pulled my phone out and took a picture of both of us. I didn't hesitate on what I did with it.

I quickly attached it to a text and typed in,

_Ally, help me!_


End file.
